Don t even ask
by Keziah Arkham
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo super especial, con todo mi cariño para Kisses Rain. Fic basado en el FanArt de "Ninny Treetops".


_Éste fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo super especial para Kisses Rain. Admito que quería hacerte otro regalo, pero no soy muy buena con los temas que pediste, sin embargo algún día haré un regalo especial para ti, con las peticiones que tenías. De verdad espero que te guste tu regalo, a mi me encanto escribirlo._

* * *

Don´t Even Ask.

Se levantaron temprano, todavía no había indicios de la salida del sol y se podía escuchar uno que otro grillo en la oscuridad. Como cada año, desde que tenían memoria, Hugo y Rose Weasley se prepararon para salir junto con su padre a "El gran evento". Era como una interminable tradición familiar, una tradición que los hacía sentirse vivos y más cerca de su querido padre.

Hermione nunca asistía a ese evento con ellos, prefería dejarlos solos. Era cosa de ellos tres y no quería entrometerse en su día especial. No era que ella odiara el Quidditch (Aunque a decir verdad, no le llamaba la atención), o que no le importara pasar tiempo con su esposo e hijos, ella amaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, pero desde la primera vez que ellos asistieron a su primer partido de Quidditch, se había creado ese lazo padre-hijos, en el que una madre no tiene cabida, porque es un momento solo de ellos y de nadie más. Por esa razón, ella simplemente se limitaba a ayudarles a preparar las cosas que necesitarían en su día, y los despedía con una sonrisa en su cara y la eterna ternura en su corazón ante la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada de su casa. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo cuando ellos regresaran.

Aun recordaba cómo había comenzado esa tradición.

Flash Back.

 _Ron había decidido llevarse a la pequeña Rose que, aunque era una pequeña bebe, ya demostraba una gran afición por el deporte que su padre amaba. Él había pasado días y días enteros tratando de convencer a Hermione para que le dejara llevarse a Rose al partido de los Chudley Cannons contra los Tornados de Tutshill._

 _-Vamos Hermione, no pasara nada. Ella ama cuando la levanto para ver a los jugadores. Y cuando cantamos la porra del equipo siempre sonríe. Si no la llevo al partido ¿Qué será de ella cuando sea grande? Es un ámbito necesario en su vida._

 _-Ronald si Rose sonríe, es porque siempre que la cargas le dan nervios de que la tires, y no creo que entienda la porra del equipo, solo le hace gracia la forma en que haces muecas al cantar. Y ¿Por qué sería un ámbito necesario en su vida?_

 _-Le enseño a ser una niña ruda. Nadie se meterá con ella. Además ya le dije que la llevaría, mírala que contenta esta._

 _Al decir esto, la pequeña niña sólo soltó unos ruiditos que al parecer querían significar una risa. Esa vez, con el corazón en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel, Hermione contemplo a su marido cargar con su hija rumbo al partido._

 _-Ya verás Rose, este año Chudley Cannons sí que ganara la copa. Yo sé lo que te digo.-_

 _La niña hizo una pequeña sonrisa hacia su padre a pesar del sueño que tenía, resultado de levantarse tan temprano. Quizás si estaba contenta de asistir a su primer partido. Sólo rogaba que Ron recordara lo básico para cuidar a Rose._

 _Cuando volvieron ese día, lo primero que Hermione pudo notar, fue que tanto Ron como Rose, estaban cubiertos de manchas naranjas en la cara. Lo segundo fue que ambos parecían enojado y decepcionados._

 _-¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Ganaron?_

 _-No preguntes._

 _Con esas palabras, Ron dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse él y a Rose._

 _Unas horas después, gracias a Ginny, Hermione pudo enterarse que el equipo de Ron había perdido olímpicamente; también se enteró que Rose se lo había pasado genial con Ron, alzaba las manitas y parecía que gritaba junto con su padre para animar al equipo. Las manchas naranjas eran porque la niña había hecho un gran berrinche al ver a sus tíos y su padre pintarse la cara, ella también quiso hacerlo y Ron no se lo negó._

 _Ahora entendía la actitud de esos dos, ellos de verdad se habían divertido (aunque su equipo perdiera) y habían pasado tiempo juntos como padre e hija. ¿Quién era ella para meterse entre esos dos? Ya se acostumbraría a dejar que Ron se llevara a Rose cada año._

 _End Flashback_

Y efectivamente, a partir de ese día y cada año en adelante, Ron no perdía la menor oportunidad para decirle a Hermione que se llevaría a Rose al partido, y su hija simplemente se contentaba con escuchar esas palabras de su padre.

Unos pocos años después, nació el pequeño Hugo y, al igual que con su hermana, Ron no perdió la más mínima oportunidad para rogarle a Hermione que lo dejara llevarse a los niños al partido. Ella nunca se negó a dejarles ir; simplemente no podía negarse a las caras de emoción y felicidad de los tres.

Flash back

 _-Mami, ¿has visto mi camisa de los Chudley Cannons?_

 _-Está en ese cajón Rose_

 _-Amor ¿Sabes dónde puse las pinturas para la cara? Estoy seguro que las deje en la mesa de la cocina._

 _-Hugo las tomo, quería comerlas y yo las metí a tu mochila cariño._

 _-Oh, gracias. Iré por los suéteres de los niños._

 _-Mami, ¿me puedes amarrar el cabello? No quiero que me estorbe para ver el partido._

 _-Claro que sí, solo deja que termine de cambiar a Hugo._

 _-Listo, ya he terminado de arreglar las mochilas y los suéteres. ¿Están listos chicos?_

 _-Ya casi papi, ¿Ya has metido las banderas?_

 _-Pero por supuesto. Hay que darnos prisa, seguro que los demás ya nos esperan._

 _-Bien, ahora ya están listos para irse._

 _-Gracias mami. !Vamonos papi, hay que darnos prisa! ¡Este año, estoy segura que los Chudley Cannons si ganaran!_

 _-Claro que sí. Nos vemos después cariño. Te prometo que los cuidare._

 _Hermione se había levantado temprano para ayudarles a prepararse, como cada año. Se despidió de todos en la entrada de la casa y no pudo reprimir un suspiro y una sonrisa. Se veían tan tiernos, todos juntos al alejarse._

 _Ese año tampoco ganaron el partido. Por desgracia había caído una tormenta y eso había afectado al equipo, por no mencionar a su familia. Regresaron a casa totalmente empapados y escurriendo agua teñida de naranja, sus caras tenían la pintura corrida y las banderas que habían comprado hacia un año estaban hechas un bulto mojado y oliendo a humedad. Hermione también noto que traían algo nuevo: el pequeño Hugo tenía enredado en su cuerpecito una bufanda de los Chudley Cannons. Era normal; cada año Ron les compraba algo para que recordaran ese día, y los niños lo guardaban con sumo cuidado, como el tesoro que representaba para ellos. Al parecer ese año era una bufanda._

 _A juzgar por sus caras algo no había salido bien._

 _-¿Cómo les…_

 _-No preguntes._

 _Ese año, todos terminaron con fiebre y gripa._

 _End Flashback_

Así pues, este año Hermione se levantó temprano para guardar las banderitas naranjas de Hugo, para dejar las pinturas para la cara en la mesa de la cocina para que Ron pudiera encontrarlas; se levantó temprano para preparar un buen y gran desayuno para su familia. Ayudo a sus hijos a despertarse y a su esposo a recordar todo lo que tenían que llevar. Se aseguró de que la bufanda de Ron estuviera limpia y en la silla con sus demás cosas, también se aseguró que la camisa de Rose no necesitara otro remiendo u otro hechizo para agrandarla.

Y de esa forma, después de asegurarse que su familia iba bien preparada, bien alimentada y con todas las cosas necesarias para apoyar a su equipo, Hermione se despidió de ellos en la entrada y cuando los perdió de vista regreso a dormir otro rato. Con un poco de suerte este año si ganaban y no regresarían de malas.

* * *

-¡Vamos equipo!

-¡¿Es que son ciegos?! ¡La snitch paso delante de ti!

-¡Vamos, muévanse!

-Hugo pásame una bandera. A ver si se fijan en mi apoyo moral.

-¡Papá van a perder otra vez!

-Vamos, muévanse ¡No traje a mis hijos a verlos perder!

-¡No otra vez!

El tiempo se terminaba y su equipo perdía por cien puntos. Como era costumbre, los tres gritaban desesperados desde las gradas, con la ligera esperanza de que sus gritos animaran a los jugadores. En el último minuto una bludger perdida golpeo al cazador de los Chudley Cannons en la cabeza y lo tiro de su escoba, por ende el partido termino y su equipo había perdido, otra vez.

-¡Eso debe ser falta!, ¿Qué nadie vio nada? Alguien haga algo. No hay justicia en el mundo.- Rose gritaba a todo pulmón mientras agitaba el brazo furiosa por su cazador noqueado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Volvimos a perder!- El pequeño Hugo aullaba de frustración mientras que apretaba los puños y daba fuertes patadas en el piso de las gradas. Seguro abría un hoyo y caía por él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido perder? ¡Yo aposte con Harry a que este año ganaba! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hermione que había apostado su pelirroja cabellera?

-Bueno fans de los Chudley Cannons… ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima!- Con esas últimas palabras se dio por terminado.

* * *

-¿Estás listo Ron?- Harry apenas podía contener la risa mientras prendía la rasuradora eléctrica.

-Cállate y termina con esto.

-Ante todo el orgullo papá.

-Gracias Rose.

-Si papá, no te preocupes, yo también aposte con Albus.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la cocina cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse. No estaba preparada para la gran sorpresa que se llevaría.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, les he preparado su pla…aah!

Dejo caer el plato con fruta picada que llevaba en las manos, mientras gritaba.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…

Ante ella estaban un Ron rapado hasta el cráneo, un pequeño Hugo rapado a la mitad y una Rose con la cara roja de vergüenza y rayas naranja de pintura.

Y Ron termino con aquello como mejor sabía.

-No preguntes.


End file.
